My Family Name Is Mercer
by Brandy Mercer
Summary: Sarah Mercer is the baby sister of the Mercer family. One day before her thriteenth birthday she remembers a hard time for her and her family. Plz review! No flames please! If you don't like sister fics, don't read then!
1. A New Family, A New Friend

My Family Name Is Mercer  
By:Rogue21493

Disclaimer:I do NOT own the Mercer brothers or other characters from the movie. I do how ever own Sarah Elizabeth Mercer. I also own Naomi Johnson.

I remember the day I came to the Mercer's like it was yesterday. When it was really seven years ago. I was six years old when Ma took me in. Bobby was 18, Jeremiah was 16, Angel was 14, and Jack was 12. I was scared to death of them. But that didn't last long. I went from Sarah Elizabeth Graham to Sarah Elizabeth Mercer. At times it still feels like a dream. I still wonder how in hell did I wind up with the four best brothers in the world.(A/N:She's remembering this, hence the seven years ago thing)  
(seven years ago)  
I looked at my social worker, Chris. He was nice, and helped me find my new family. He was taking me to them. When we got to my new home I was so scared. He told me that the lady who was adopting me was really nice, and I would have four older brothers. I never had had four brothers before. I've lived in a house with one, or two, but four. That just made me more scared.

When we got to my new home, I looked at Chris, and asked "They won't hurt me right?" I had been hurt in the foster homes before this place. Chris reasurred me that they wouldn't hurt me.

Following him to the door, I kept looking up, and down the street. I saw a few people. They didn't even look at me. But then I thought about how my new Ma had adopted her four sons. My new brothers. They must be use to it. Chris knocked on the door.

A kind old lady answered. She had really pretty yellow hair. "Hello, Chris."

"Hello, Miss.Evelyn. This is Sarah." I felt like running.

"Hello, Sarah. Do you want to come in? Its cold out there." I hadn't even realized it was cold. I don't know why I didn't. I was wearing jeans, that were kinda thin, a plain red tee shirt, and a over sized dark blue sweat shirt, that was kinda thin. My brown hair was down, reaching my lower back. I nodded my head. When we got inside I fell in love with the place. It was so warm, and cozy.

"Miss.Evelyn, are you sure you want to take Sarah in? She will be tough to handle at times."

"Oh, Chris, it'll be fine. I think a little sister is exactly what the boys need, and big brothers is exactly what she needs. And I'll have their help. I know they'll be there to help her, you know chase away the bad dreams, and protect her."

"Well, if you are sure."

"I am."

"Okay, but remember she might be okay one moment, but then the next minute, she won't want anybody to touch her."

"I know Chris. Sarah, do you want to meet your new brothers?" I nodded my head.

"Boys! Come here." I started to bite my nails. I did that when I'm real neverous. I could hear voices, and feet ponding on the steps. Four boys came to stand in the living room. Two were white, and two were black.

"This is Bobby, he's 18." I looked at Bobby. He was wearing jeans that had holes, and sweat shirt. I thought he looked kinda mean. But when he smiled at me, I didn't think so, so much. "Hey, there." I gave him a small smile. 

"This is Jeremiah, he's 16." Jerry was cleaner looking then Bobby. He was wearing jeans with no holes, and a clean shirt.

"Don't you know that biting your nails is bad for you?" I didn't say anything. I just stuck my toungue out at him. That caused the boys to laugh. Even Chris, and Ma chuckled.

"This is Angel, he's 14." He had a pair of jeans on, and a black turtleneck sweater. Angel bent down to my eye level, and smiled at me. I fell in love with his smile. "Hi, there."

I gave him a smile. "And this is Jack, he's 12." Jack had on jeans with holes in the knees, he had a chain wallet, a black tee shirt that said "Rock & Roll" in red. He gave me a small grin, and said "Hi." I loved his eyes, and the way his hair looked. I smiled at him. I still was nerverous. But I also wanted to hug all four of them, and hug my new mom.

"Sarah, I'm going to go now okay?" I nodded my head. "If you need anything, just call me okay?" I nodded my head again. He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it to me. Never one for showing any emotion, Chris patted me on the head.

"I'm not a dog." I said quietly to him. My new brothers laughed. Ma chuckled. Chris nodded, and said bye. I watched him leave.

"Sarah, would you like to see your new room?" Ma asked me. I nodded.

"Boys, go show her her room." I guess she knew I wanted a chance to be alone with them, and to really meet them. I followed them upstairs.

"This is your room, it's next to Cracker Jack's." Bobby told me.

"Don't teach her that, man." Jack said to Bobby.

"Why not? She's going to learn it one day." Angel, and Jerry laughed, and said that Bobby was right.

I looked into my new room. The walls were light blue, I had a nice bed, a desk, and a doll house. I never really played with doll houses, or dolls, but I did play with them at times. There was a photo on the desk. I looked at it carefully. It was a picture of my new family. I followed my brothers as they showed me all their rooms, and everything. I started to get hot in my sweater by the time we were downstairs in the living room.

Ma was in the chair by the fire place, Jerry took the seat beside the record player, while Bobby, Angel, Jack, and I took the couch. Bobby had me sitting in his lap. When I took off my sweater off I heard the gasps that came from my new family. I looked around at my family.

Ma looked upset, Jerry looked angry, and sick, Angel looked angry and upset, Jack looked scared, and angry, and Bobby looked just plain angry. I looked at my arms. They showed were I had been hit. I had brusies, and scratchs on my arms, legs, stomach, and back. I had been in the foster care system since I can remember. But I've been in there since I was a baby. My birth mom had died after she gave birth to me. She had only lived long enough to name me, and kiss me once.

Ma came and took me from Bobby. She hugged me close, and said no one would ever hurt me again. I cried a little bit in her arms, and said "Thank-you mom." Which made her tear up. She went to cook supper.

I curled up on Bobby's lap. I watched the hockey game with them. They kept explaining things to me. When Ma called us for supper I was hungry. I hadn't ate anything really since that morning. I took my seat next to Angel, and Ma, and across from Jack. I took Ma, and Angel's hands not sure what we were doing. that was untill Bobby started to say the blessing. I never had had a family that had said blessing before supper. I knew what it was from the little bit of t.v I saw. And I got it from a movie, so I thought it was fake. While we ate, I knew my famile kept looking at my arms. After we ate my brothers took me to the bathroom.

They cleaned up my scratchs, and took care of my brusies. Bobby looked angry at every new mark he saw on me. Angel, and Jerry kept on saying shit when they saw them. Jack didn't say anything. He looked sick. Soon I had my scratchs, and brusies all cleaned up, and bandaged up.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Jerry asked. Bobby looked too angry to ask me that question. Like he would yell if his mouth opened. Jack looked like he would throw up if he opened his mouth. Angel looked like Bobby, but not so bad. But he could of probably asked me that question, but Jerry beat him to it,

"Yeah, Jerry. I'm alot better now." Bobby picked me up.

"Come on, Sarah. Lets go to my room, and hang out, okay?"

"Okay." In Bobby's room, Bobby asked me would I like to learn how to play hockey. That got cries of protest from Jerry, Angel, and Jack.

"Shut up guys! I didn't mean she would play as rough as us. I meant we could teach her how to play, and play with her. So do ya, Sarah?" I nodded my head. I wanted to learn because I had seen foster brothers play, and had wanted to play too. But wasn't allowed to. So I was happy at the thought of learning how to play. So they figuered that the next day we could start, after Ma had took me shopping. We were going to get school stuff, and clothes, and all that. I made a face of disgust at the idea of shopping. I never liked it. Probably because I got in trouble almost every time I had to shop with a foster parent.

Jack caught my face of disgust. "What's wrong, Sarah? Hate shopping?" My brothers looked at me.

"Yeah." 

"Why? Girls normally love to shop." Angel said. I threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the head.

"Because, I always almost all the time got in trouble. Every time I had to go shopping."

"Well, don't worry about that here okay?" Jack said. I nodded my head.

Angel threw the pillow, I had throwen at him earlier, at me. I ducked and it hit Bobby in the head. I got off his lap, and got beside Jack, because I knew what was going to happen. I was right. Bobby threw the pillow at Angel. It missed him, and hit Jerry. Soon all three of them were wrestling. Me, and Jack, were laughing at them. All three of them, stopped wrestling, and looked at us.

"Oh, shit." Jack muttered.

I tried to hide behind Jack, but Bobby, and Jerry had grabbed him, and soon they were wrestling.

Angel grabbed me around the waist, and we started wrestling. I doing my best, but Angel had me beat. My other brothers were watching. They kept yelling for me to kick Angel's butt. They kept on slipping and sayin ass, but covered it by stopping mid-way, and saying butt.

Soon Angel had me in a death grip. "I won't let you go, unless you say your whole name. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it you dummy."

"Angel, a dummy? Why I never!" Bobby said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Bobby." Angel said.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Sarah?" they answered.

"Sarah Elizabeth Mercer!" I kinda yelled. Angel let me go.

"Thats a mouth full." Jack said to no one really at all.

"Come on Bethie."

"Bethie?" I asked Bobby.

"Yeah, for your middle name."

"Oh." We headed back to the living room. Ma was in there knitting.

"What are you five doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, Ma. Just hanging out with our new baby sister." Bobby said. I couldn't help but smile. I was a sister, and I couldn't belive it. Ma caught my smile, and winked at me. Me, and my brothers hung out in the living room playing games. When I went to bed, I was more happy then I ever had been in a long time. _  
_

_"You are a fuckn' bitch.""You will never do anything with your life, bitch."_

_  
"I will fuckn' kill you if you don't shut the fuck up!"_

_"No one will ever love a bitch like you." "You are nothing but a bitch."_

"For your punishment, I'm going to beat you with my belt."

_"It's no use crying. No ones going to help a fuck-up like you."_

"No! Let me go!"

"This will teach you a lesson."

"Do you know why your dad left you? Huh? You don't? It's because you are a fuckn' bitch. Probably   
like your mother."

I woke up with sweat pouring off my body. I had a dream about what my last foster home had did to me. They had hurt me for no reason. I was so gald to be away from them. And so gald to be a Mercer. I knew I didn't won't to sleep alone that night. I pushed all thoughts about my old foster homes out of my head. I had all crappy ones. I got out of my bed, and went to my door, trying to figure out who to go to. Ma, or one of my brothers.

I heard soft singing, and guitar playing coming from Jack's room. I went over to his door, and knocked softly. The guitar playing, and singing stopped. The door opened to Jack standing there. He was wearing pj pants, and a tee shirt for Pink Floyd.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" I shook my head no.

"I had a bad dream."

"Want to come in?" I nodded my head. Jack laied me down on his bed, and laied down next to me.

"What was your dream about Lizzie?" I had already gotten use to my four new nicknames. Beth, Bethie, Liz, and Lizzie. I snuggled next to Jack.

"I was dreaming about my old foster home."

Jack lifted my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Sarah, no one will ever hurt you like that ever again. Me, Bobby, Jerry, and Angel will make sure of that, okay?"

I nodded my head. After a few mintues of slience I asked Jack something.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Liz?"

"Can you play your guitar, and sing? I liked what I heard." I saw Jack grin out of my eye.

"Sure." A few seconds seconds later I was listening to Jack play his guitar, and singing softly. I fell alsleep curled up next to Jack. "Ah, look at my two baby sisters." I woke up to Bobby's voice. I lifted my head and looked at him. I was curled up next to Jack. Jack had his arm around my shoulders, and I had had my face buried in his side.

"What time is it, Bobby?"

"Time to get up, Bethie." Bobby grabbed Jack by his arm, and jerked it. Making him fall to the floor. 

"Damn it, Bobby." Jack muttered.

Laughing, I followed my brothers downstairs. After breakfast, I went with Ma to shop. It took us two, and half hours to get everything. When we got back we had lunch, and then I learned how to skate, and play hockey. I had to wear a pair of skates that had belonged to a kid who left them when they had left Ma's house. My brothers kept on saying that I was a natural. I think they were just saying that. But I did learn pretty quickly, so maybe not.

We then had supper. My brothers made sure that I knew if anybody tried anything for me to go get Jack. Since Jack was going to the same school as me, since six grade was at the elementry school, they made sure that I knew if I needed anything, or one of them, to go to Jack. Even if it got me in trouble. I had to reasure them that I would. I went to bed that night excited, and scared. I was going to a new school, I was going to be in first grade, and from what Jack told me no one should really mess with me, since the Mercers were pretty feared around Detroit, so I shouldn't really get messed with. But if I did, then I should come get him. I fell alsleep about a hour later. I felt someone shaking me. "Go away."

"So, you don't want to go to school today, Beth?" I opened my eyes to see Jerry standing there.

"Ah, crap. What time is it?"

"Six-thrity. Come on. You have to get up."

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I sat up, and watch Jerry go out of my room. I got dressed in jeans, a tee shirt for the red wings, and I had a sweat shirt in my hand that I was going to wear, since it was the middle of November, and also to hide my brusies, and scratchs. When I got downstairs I saw my mom, making sure everybody was awake, and getting dressed.

"Ma?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Can you help me put my hair in a ponytail?"

"Yes, I can sweetheart. Come here." Ma helped me put my hair in a ponytail.

After that was done, I went to fix my bookbag. After that me, and my family ate breakfast. then Ma wanted to take a few pictures of me. After that, me, and my brothers left for school. Bobby, and Jerry were in front. Me, Angel, and Jack were in the back.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" Angel asked.

"Because the three youngest sit in the back." Bobby answered like it was obvious. Bobby pulled up to mine, and Jack's, school. They knew I was nerveous. They reasured me, that it would be okay. I gave Bobby, Jerry, and Angel a kiss on the cheek, and a hug, before saying bye.

As Jack, and I got out of the car Angel said, "Yes! I get the backseat to myself." I laughed at him. Taking Jack's hand we walked up to our school. Bobby, and them didn't leave untill we were inside.

Jack took me to my class. Making sure the teacher knew that I was new, and I would need help. I didn't want help, but I knew I would need it. I gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, and a hug. I watched him go to his class. I already missed him, and the rest of my family. I sat at the table my teacher, Miss.Jay wanted me to sit at.

"Hi." I looked at the black girl next to me. For some reason I liked her right away.

"Hi." 

"What's your name?"

"Sarah Mercer." 

"I'm Naomi Johnson. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet ya too." We shook hands, and laughed at how silly it was. By lunch we were best friends. We liked the same colors, and both of us liked sports, and a bunch of other stuff. She wanted to learn how to skate too. I told her that I would ask my brothers if they could teach her. I asked her why wasn't she scared of my name. She told me that it didn't matter what my name was, she liked me for who I was. I told her I liked her for who she was too. I wished all the other kids were like that. But they weren't. It was because of being a Mercer, but me, and Naomi said, "Their lost." 

When the chance for us to work together came up, we jumped at it. We would have a week to do the project. We would get to hang out after school, and learn more about each other. Then we would write about what we found out. I couldn't wait for Ma to meet her.

After school we were walking toward were we would wait to get picked up. I had to meet my brother Jack, and she didn't have to meet anyone, just wait for her mom. We ran into a few older girls.

"All the Mercer brothers are nothing but shit heads, and jerks." I heard the one who was the leader say.

"Excuse me?" I asked nicely. I wanted to kick that girls ass! No one could talk about my brothers like that. I was the only one who could, and even then they would probably find a way to get back at me. But it wasn't like I would say something like that.

"What do you want?" the girl said to me like I was trash. 

"What did you say about the Mercer brothers?" It was taking all my strength not to go ahead, and kick her ass.

"Why do you want to know? You in love with one of them?" her friends laughed like that was the funniest thing ever. I realized because I was a little tall for my age she probably thought I was older then six. But I was almost seven, so that could have something to do with it.

"I want to know, because I'm their little sister." The leader looked at me like I was trash. "I said, all the Mercer brothers are nothing but shit heads, and jerks." she pushed me a little when she finished.

"You are so lucky that this is my first day, or else I would be kicking your butt."

The girl gave me a look that said yeah-right. "I don't think you could, bitch." she pushed me again, this time harder. I lost it.

I punched the girl in the jaw. Then I tackled her to the ground.

"If I EVER hear you say that about my brothers again, I swear I will kick your ass five ways to Sunday. Today, it will only be two ways to Sunday." and with that I punched her again, this time in the nose. (brothers p.o.v)  
"Were in hell is Sarah?" Bobby asked Jack. Jack had been waiting for me, when our older brothers showed up. He didn't know were I was.

"I don't know, Bobby. She knew to meet me here."

"Shit. Come on. Lets go look for our little sister." Bobby, Jerry, and Angel got out of the car, and followed Jack inside. Jack was was walking towared my class room, when a fifth grader ran by.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled to the kid. The kid turned and looked at them scared.

"What?"

"Whats going on?"

"Theres a fight going on between two girls."

"Shit. Which way?"

"That way." he pointed the way they were headed, and the way he was heading.

"Thanks." My brothers took off running. They saw a smile crowd of people standing around in a circle. They fought their way to the front. And there I was kicking that girls ass.

(my p.o.v)  
I was hitting that girl over, and over. I was punching her in the face, stomach, really anywere I could hit her. When I lose my temper, people better watch out, its dangerous. Some how she got on top of me and slapped me. I chuckled. I am the type of girl that throws punchs, not the kind that slaps. The girl slapped me again. I punched her in the jaw. Making her sorta fall off of me. I got back on top of her, and punched her in her mouth. I felt a pair of strong hands grab me. 

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at who ever had me.

"Sarah, what the fuck are you doing?" I looked at the guy who had me. It was Bobby.

"Kicking her butt?" I said hoping he would laugh, but I wasn't so lucky. He was angry. He handed me to some one else, Angel.

"Shit, Sarah. Look at you." Jerry said.

"I can't Jerry. I ain't got no mirror."

"Okay, all you little fuckers get out of here." Bobby said to the kids that had crowded around. I looked for Naomi. My eyes connected with hers. I didn't want her to leave, and she knew it. She nodded her head.

"Okay, what the fuck caused this fight?" Bobby asked looking inbetween me, and the girl I was fighting.

"Nothing. She got me angry, and I told her to go the fuck away, and then she hit me." the girl lied.

"That is a lie, Bobby. She was talking crap about you guys, and she pushed me twice. And I gave her a warning." I could tell Bobby didn't know who to belive, but that he wanted, and kinda did belive me.

"Bobby ask my friend Naomi." Bobby looked at the few girls that were still around.

"Whos Naomi?"

"I am." Naomi answered. You could tell that she was scared.

"Okay, Naomi, can you tell me what happened here?" Bobby asked bending down to her eye level. You could tell it freaked Naomi out that Bobby Mercer was talking to her.

"Sarah is telling the truth. She was pro..provo...provoked." "Bitch." the girl muttered.

"Okay I want you girls to get your little asses home." Bobby said to the girls who were looking at me, and Naomi with hatered in their eyes. After they left, Bobby looked at me.

"Sarah, what were you thinking? Fighting your first day? What the hell?"

"Come on Bobby. She was provoked. She lasted longer then we would have." Jerry said. I could tell all my brothers were angry with me for fighting. But not as angry as Bobby. Or at least I think so. We walked to Bobby's car.

"Don't forget to call me, Sarah." "I won't Naomi. We got that project to do." After saying bye to Naomi, I got into the car with my brothers.

"Is Ma going to be angry with me?" I asked my brothers, scared that she would send me back.

"Don't worry shes not going to be home untill, five. We can get you cleaned up. And she won't be too angry." Jerry said. He had handed me some napkins to wipe the blood off my face. I looked at myself in Bobby's review mirror before I did. I had a busted lip, and marks on my cheeks were I had been slapped. They were starting to brusie. I also had new marks on my arms were she had slapped, and scratched me.

"Ah, crap." I muttered.

"So, Sarah. What did that girl say about us?" Angel asked. I told them the story. When I got to the whole Sunday part, my brothers were laughing. They took me up to the bathroom, and cleaned me up. When they were done Jack asked me who Naomi was.

"She's my friend. My best friend." My brothers smiled at that.

"Do you know how old that girl was?" Jerry asked.

"No. But I do know shes older then me."

"Shes in the fourth grade." Jack said. I couldn't belive it. I had beaten a fourth grader up?

"Are you sure Jack?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. One of the guys in my class is her older brother."

"Damn. Okay you are diffently a Mercer." Bobby said.

When we got to the living room to do our homework, Bobby started to talk about what I had did to that girl. She had a black eye, a busted lip, brusied jaw, her nose had bled some, and then there were the marks on her chest, and stomach from me hitting her. She was far worse then me.

"You did good, Bethie." Angel said. All I had to do for homwwork was make a list of things I was thankfull for, since thanksgiving was this Sunday. Well, expect for that project I had to do with Naomi. All that I wrote was I was thankfull for my Ma, my brothers, my new family, my best friend Naomi, and life.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Sarah?" my brothers answered.

"Can you teach Naomi how to skate? She wants to learn."

"Sure. We can teach her." Jerry said. "Thanks." 

When Ma got home she had a fit at the fact I had gotten into a fight, but when she learned I had gotten provoked it was okay. But I still was in trouble. She had me do the dishes. Jack had to help since I was only six, and needed help. Then she checked our homework. She got teary eyed at what I had wrote on my list. I asked her could Naomi come over to our house to work on our project. She aggred, and called Naomi's mom. She said yes. I couldn't wait. My best friend, Naomi was coming over. Soon it was time for bed. But it felt like it was to early. That night I had a bad dream. I was dreaming of my old foster homes. Getting hurt, and crying. I got up, and headed to Jack's room, but I heard a nosie from downstairs. For some dumb reason I went downstairs, thinking it was one of my brothers, or Ma.

There sitting on the couch, was Bobby. Bobby looked at me when, he noticed I was in the room.

"What are you doing up, Sarah?" I gave him a look of annoyance.

"I could ask you the samething. What are _you_ doing up?"

Bobby chuckled. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I sat down next to him on the couch.

"I had a bad dream." Bobby pulled me close.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Okay. It was about my old foster homes." Bobby's grip tightened on me, like he was afraid if he let go, something would happen to me.

"Bobby, are you going to squeeze me to death?" I asked. My arms were starting to hurt, from the old brusies, and old scratchs, and the new ones.

"Sorry." his grip loosened. "You know I will make sure no one will ever hurt you like that ever again, right?"

"I know."

"Good. I'm glad you know that, kitten." I looked up at Bobby. He looked ready to go find my old foster families, and hurt them.

"Kitten?" I asked. "Yeah. You remind me of a kitten." He was blushing a little bit. Not much, but a little bit.

"Oh, really? How so?"

"You can be nice one second, but the second someone, or something pisses you off you tear them a new hide." I chuckled a little bit. That was me, oh yeah. I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love you, too, kitten." I fell alsleep, soon after that. 

The week had gone by pretty fast. Me, and Naomi worked on our project, we learned how to skate, and play hockey. My brothers treated her like a little sister, and Naomi got on their nerves like a little sister.

People were a little bit afraid of me, since I beat up a fourth grader, and won. My brothers bragged about it. It was funny.

Then thanksgiving. I never really had a thanksgiving before, since I was a foster kid. My brothers made sure that I tried everything. Afterwards I felt like I was going to burst. 

Then we went and played hockey. Not really hard at all since I was so, young, and little. Then when some older guys showed up, I had to get off the ice, so my brothers could play a real hard game. I screamed my head off. They won of course. When we got home, we had to sneak Jack in because he had a busted lip. Some how my other brothers only had brusies. Ma found out though. But she wasn't too angry. She just told them to be more carefull. My brothers said they would, but I think they mean't they would hide it from her better. Ma, Jerry, and Angel had found out that I had bad dream about my old foster homes. They reasured me nothing like that would ever happen to me again. 

(present)  
My first week here, was a bit full, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love my family. Ma, is not my birth mom, but she is the next best thing. Ma, and my brothers are my best friends. Even when Naomi was here. They were my best friends right next to her. Sitting my journal down, I got off my bed, and looked under it. I had a box, were I keep very important stuff. Like picture, letters, and things like that. I looked through them.

There were pictures were me and my brothers were wrestling, Bobby, Jerry, and Angel graduating, Jerry getting married, and Jerry holding Daniela, and Amelia for the first time, my first family photo with my family, and so many others that brought back all those good memories. At the bottom of the box were some pictures of me, and Naomi.

I looked at a picture of Naomi, and me with our arms around the other ones shoulders. I tried not to think what happened to her. It hurt to much.

A/N:Hahahaha, I'm evil. I left this little cliffie, and you don't know whats going to happen next. Hahaha. You'll have to read the next chapter to see what I mean by, "When Naomi was here", and why it hurts Sarah so much to remember her. Also soon, more of the brothers! Just hit the purple button, and review, will ya? He laughs, and giggles, when you hit the go button. He won't bite. Unless you don't review, then he might. So, review. Please? Thank-you.


	2. Back together again

My Family Name Is Mercer  
By:Rogue21493  
Disclaimer:Do I have to do this, again? Oh, alright. I do NOT own the Mercer brothers, or any other characters from the movie. I do how ever own Sarah Elizabeth Mercer, and Naomi Johnson. And those random characters.

I didn't want to remember what had happen. But it all came flooding back. I leaned againest my bed, as the memories came back.

(one year ago)  
I couldn't wait. It was a two days before my twelveth birthday. And Bobby, and Angel were coming home. I was going to get to spend it with my whole family. Jack was still living at home, but he would be be leaving in a year. I glanced at my clock. I had to be leaving for school in fiffteen minutes, but I didn't want to go. Bobby was going to get here about a hour or so, before school let out. I went downstairs. Jack was watching the news with Ma.

"Ma, do I have to go to school today?" "Yes, Sarah." "But why? Bobby is going to get home, before school lets out. Why can't Jack, and me stay here, and wait for him?" "Yeah, why can't we, Ma?" Jack asked. "Because, both of you will get bored real fast, and worry me about when he gets here, and all that." She answered.

Jack and I exchanged a look. We didn't care, we wanted to stay, and wait for Bobby. We hadn't seen him in almost nine months. He had left home almost two years ago. In a few months it would be two years. I sat on the couch next to Jack.

"This sucks." I muttered. Jack looked at me. "It sure does." "What does what, Jackie?" I bit back a smile. Ma, was in the chair next to the record player, and she hadn't heared me. "Nothing, Ma." I told her. She smiled at us. She was use to me and my brothers having secrets from her. "Come on, Lizzie. Lets go ahead, and go to school." Jack said. "Okay, Jackie-O." I followed him upstairs.

We both ducked into our rooms, and grabbed our stuff. We both gave Ma a kiss, and told her bye, and went out the door.

I looked at Jack. He looked like a rocker in my mind. We also looked alike. He had on jeans with a hole in the right knee. He had a chain wallet on. A black tee-shirt that said, "I rock", in red and on the back it said, "And I know it", in red. His hair kinda went in all directions, and kinda flopped in his face. He had on his leather jacket, Ma had gotten him. I understood why, a bunch of girls I knew liked him. I was wearing jeans with no holes, a chain wallet, a red tee-shirt that said, "I'm a rocker", in black, and on the back it said, "I rock in my rocking chair, with my guitar", in black, and a sweater that was black, and said "AC(lightening bolt)DC", in red on the front, and down my right arm it said, "For those who rock", in red, and on my left arm it said "I live on the highway to hell", in red. One of my earrings were a red pick hanging on a chain, that almost reached my shoulder, and the other one was a red guitar hanging on a chain, that almost reached my shoulder, too, but it was closer. My hair had red streaks in it. They were temporary. You, could barely see them. But you could, and I liked them. Ma, didn't care if I died my hair. Jack caught me looking at him.

"What? Do I have something in my hair, or my teeth?" He asked me. He messed with his hair, as though trying to get something out of it, and opened his mouth so, I could see all his teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, Jack. I was just thinking." I said. I knew that he would start asking me questions. I was right.

"About what?" He asked.

"How, about none of your bees wax, dumbass?" I asked him.

"How, about, I'm your older brother, and I make it my bussiness? How about that?"

I love walking to school with Jack. We would always tease each other, and talk, and just walk in slience. He is the only one of my brothers that will just walk in slience. My other brothers can, its just that they always wanted to do something. Like, Bobby, would want to burn something. Like the time he burned Jerry's tree house, for fun. Angel, well, he would love to hit somebody if they pissed him off, and he did like to burn things, but not as much as Bobby. Jerry, he would be the one to _try_ to calm them down. But it never worked. Because, _he_ would get pissed off, or he wouldn't try, because he was so angry he didn't care. Jack, and me would just about every single time be told to wait in the car or something. But there were times were we got to go with them. I mean we went with them, almost all the time, but they didn't always let me, and Jack help. But then there were times when we didn't get to, because they didn't want us to get hurt.

"How about shut-up, before I kick your ass? How about that, Jackie-poo?"

"How, about, no?"

"How, about, yes?"

"No."

"Yes."

"You, know something?"

"Yes, Jack I do happen to know stuff. I do go to school."

"I meant that, we always do this."

"Do what? Talk? Everybody does that. Well, except the people who can't."

"No. I meant that we do that whole no, yes, no, yes thing alot. No, matter what it has to do with. You thinking about somethin', or you not wanting me to protect you, because you can "handle" it."

Jack made qoutation marks with his fingers. I had a feeling he was still upset that he hadn't been able to protect me, when a few older guys in their twenty's had jumped me last week. I hadn't told him that they had been bothering me, because I thought I could handle it. And besides I had a feeling that if Jack went to them, and told them to leave me alone, they _might _have left me alone, but they probably wouldn't. Jack, and me can scare the shit out of people, but there are those people, were we can't. But, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry could. They being the older, more scarier of the Mercer brothers could scare just about anybody. I knew of few people who wouldn't be scared of them. Ma's, one of them. But there was those people that were pretty stupid, or something, and weren't scared, or they hid it well.

"Jack, are you still angry about that whole, me getting jumped, and you not being able to protect me thing? Because if I remember correctly, I did kick their asses."

"By, luck. There were three of them. You were fuckin' lucky that you were able to get away."

"C'mon Jack. I'm a fuckin' Mercer, I can handle my damn self."

"What if weren't able to, huh? What then? You could, be dead, or in a fuckin' hospital."

"Jack don't think like that. I was able to get away before they did any serious damage.

Jack stopped walking, and I kept on walking, but I didn't get very far. Jack grabbed my wrist to make me face him. I wrinced when he grabbed my wrist.

"What do you call three cracked ribs, and two broken ones? I think you call that serious damage. And what about all the brusies, and scartchs you got, huh? If you weren't able to get away, it would be alot worse."

"But its not."

"It could have been, Sarah."

Jack does call me by my real name, but most of the time when he does, he is pissed off at me.

"But it wasn't." 

Jack just gave me a look that said, I'm-your-older-brother-I-sould-have-been-able-to-protect-you-and-I-wasn't-able-too-so what-does-that-make-me, and he then let go of my wrist, and started to walk away.

I rolled up my sweater seleve, and looked at my wrist. It had been badly sprained, and brusied, so it was bandaged up. It had hurt like hell when Jack grabbed it. Unrolling my seleve, I started after Jack. "Jack, wait up."

Jack turned around, and looked at me.

"What, Sarah?"

"Don't be mad Jackie. Please? I hate it when you are angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the fuckin' fact that you didn't tell me those guys had been bothering you."

"That does make you angry at me then, Jackie. Please just forget about. Bobby's gonna be here soon, and we haven't seen him in almost nine damn months. He's been so fuckin' busy with hockey, that we haven't been able to see him. So, please just forget about it. I don't want you to be angry at me when Bobby's here, and Angel too, and I hate it when you are angry at me, and besides my birthday is in two days. I just want us to forget it, and get along."

"Sarah, I'm not angry at you! So, stop acting like I am. Okay? So, fuck off."

I tried to hide the hurt, but it was hard. I saw my school.

"Fine, Jack. I'll leave you the fuck alone."

I took off running toward my school. I heard Jack running behind me.

"C'mon Sarah. I didn't fuckin' mean it like that." He yelled.

I didn't answer him. I just kept on running. I soon got to my school. Jack was close to catching me.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Jack!" I yelled at him. I got to the door of my school.

"Fine! I'll leave you the fuck alone, Sarah!"

When I got in my school, I looked out the window. I could see Jack. He had a angry/pissed off look on his face. I think I even saw a little regret, but I wasn't sure. I watched him walk away. It took all my strength not to run out there. I wanted to run out there, and tell him I was sorry, and that I forgave him for making me so angry, and that I loved him. But I didn't. 

I ran into Naomi. As we were getting our stuff, and going to class, I told all about mine, and Jack's fight. I finished the story right as we sat down in our homeroom class.

"Sarah, you have to admit that Jack's right, in a way. He is your older brother. He has a duty to protect you. Or at least he feels like he does."

"Ah, c'mon Naomi. I can handle myself. I don't need my brothers protecting me all the time."

"You_ may_ think that Sarah, but to them, you'll always need protecting."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Sarah, you know your brothers can protect themselfs, and yet, _you_ always feel that need to protect them, when someone saids something bad about them, or hits them. Now, don't you?"

I couldn't help but smile. That was true. I always felt like that. And I knew they could take care of them selfs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Naomi."

"You guess?"

"Okay, I know you're right. I'll tell Jack, I'm sorry when I see him."

"Good. I can't have you, and Jack angry at each other. Ya'll my family."

"Yeah, we sure are."

Naomi was like my sister. Pratically my twin. My brothers acted like her older brothers, and treated her like a little sister. Naomi acted like their little sister, and treated them like they were her older brothers. My brothers stood up for her, like they would me, and protected her too. It was the same for her. She stood up for them, and protected them too.

"Sarah Mercer! Eyes up here!"

I looked at my teacher, Mr.Boone. He was was writing up what we had to do. I hated the days when we had to stay in homeroom for the first class. I never got to talk to Naomi.

"Sorry, Mr.Boone."

"Sarah, how many times do I, have to get on you in a day?"

"Umm, I don't know. Two times?" I answered.

I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say that I was like my brothers. And I was. I acted like them, I looked like them, and I pissed people off all the time like them. I could never get through one day at school without none of my teachers telling me that I was just like my brothers.

"No, Sarah. Try, something close to ten times. I swear you are just like your brothers."

I smirked at him. "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr.Boone. I love hearing I'm just like them."

Mr.Boone gave me a look that said, don't-get-on-my-nerves-today.

"Well, its not a compliment, Sarah. Please do not talk, while I'm teaching."

I pretended to give it some thought.

"Well, since you said please,...I won't talk while you teach, teach." I smirked again.

A few of my classmates snickered. Naomi had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I knew alot of my classmates thought I was crazy for teasing Mr.Boone like that. He could give some of the worst punishments ever to a student. I know. He can give the worst punishments out of all my teachers. But hey, if I piss him off, and get a few laughs, thats cool. My brothers have had Mr.Boone before. So, I already knew what to do to push his buttons. I swear the school gave me, and my brothers him as a teacher hoping that he could turn us around, but it would never work. We're Mercers. Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack taught me a few things to do, to get on Mr.Boone's nerves. And they always worked.

"Sarah, please turn your book to page 350, and read please."

I turned to 350, and read. I like History class, but Mr.Boone, can be a pain in your ass. We had just finished reading about accient Eygpt, and now we were reading about the raise, and fall of Troy.

"Thank-you, Sarah." Mr.Boone said when I was done.

"No, problem teach." I told Mr.Boone, with a smirk.

I barely listened to him, as he taught. I couldn't wait to see Bobby again, and also I had to tell Jack, I was sorry. I was doodling on a piece of paper, when Naomi, tapped me on my arm.

"Whaaaat?" I asked her in a irrtated tone. I hated when I got interrupted when I was doing something, I was really into.

"Come on, we got to go to our next class."

"Aw, do I have to? Can't we just skip the rest of the day, and past the time 'till, Bobby gets here?"

"No, we can't. We got that stupid test in math today."

"Damn. I hate math."

"I know you fuckin' do. I hate it too. Lets just go get it over with. Then we'll be closer to going to art class."

"Alright."

I followed her out the door to math class. I wish I could ditch the rest of the day. But I did have that math test, and maths not my best subject, so I had to take that stupid ass test.

After math, we had to go to Soc. Studies class. I like S.S, but I wanted to go to art. My art teacher allows me to draw my art, and write my songs. I do do art that she assisgns, but I am able to do other stuff, because I'm her best student, and I already pratically had past the class, so I was free to do what I want. After S.S I went to art, with Naomi. We sat at our table with four other people. There's Mike, Alex, Jesse, and Lisa. We're all pretty cool with each other. Jesse, Lisa, Alex, and Mike all have older brothers. And Jesse's, Lisa's, and Alex's older brothers know my brothers. Mainly Bobby, Jerry, Angel. Because Jeese's brother is one year younger then Bobby, and her sister went out with him for a short time. One of Lisa's brothers is the same age as Jerry, and her other brother went into the Marines like Angel. Alex's brother knew Bobby from hockey. Mike does have a brother, but he didn't know Bobby, Jerry, or Angel, because Mike's family just moved here during the summer. Well, he's meet Jerry, since he moved here, but this would be the first time he'll meet Bobby, and Jerry.

"Hey, Sarah, Naomi." Lisa said once she saw us.

"Hey, Lisa." Naomi said. I just nodded my head.

"Yo, Sarah what the fuck? We don't get no hello, hey, or even a hi?" Alex asked me.

"How many fuckin' times do I got to tell you Alex? I don't fuckin' answer to you."

"Sorry. Just wondering if you were home, because of Bobby."

"Yeah, well, I am. I just spaced."

I sat at one end of the table with my back to the board, Alex to my left, Lisa next to him, Jesse at the other end, Mike on her left, and Naomi next to him, on my right. I'm the leader to our group, and if I'm not here then its Naomi. I guess thats why you could say thats why I sit at the head of the table. I turned around in my seat to see what Mrs.Sharp was drawing on the board. I heard Mike, and the others talking.

"Who's Bobby?" Mike asked someone.

"Her oldest brother, remember?" Naomi answered

"Oh. I thought it was someone else."

"Like who?" I asked turning back around to face them.

"I don't know. I just thought that it was someone else."

"Hmm. Okay, whatever."

I turned back around to watch Mrs.Sharp. I saw a few girls I didn't like walk in to the room. They were cheerleaders. I only know one cheerleader that I can get along with fine. And she wasn't with them. I couldn't help but wish one of them with just brush me with their pinkie. That would be invation enough for me to kick one of their asses. Then I would get sent home, and I could wait around for Bobby. It would be a two fer. No school, and be the first to see Bobby. And if I couldn't fight one of them then maybe one of their idoitoc football player friends. I like football, and I play it, it just gets on my nerves on how somw of the player act. They act all high, and mighty. A few of my friends are football players, but they don't act like that. I glanced at Naomi.

"Hey, Naomi. Wouldn't it be great if we could get in a fight, and go home early, and see Bobby?"

Naomi grinned. "Hell yeah. I want to beat the shit out of Allie."

"So do I. I also want to kick Adam's ass."

Adam was a cocky son of a gun. He thought he was a gift to women. I told him all the time that he was a gift from hell, meant to punish, and test us women. He always flirted with me. I always told him that if he didn't shut the fuck up, I would kick his ass. If he didn't leave me alone, I did. Or at least I pushed him out of my way. Allie was Adam's twin sister. Adam was older by like two minutes. Allie was just like Adam. She was cocky, and flirted with just about every guy. The only guys she didn't flirt with were guys that hung out with me. 

"What did Adam do this time?" Jesse asked me.

"Does he have to do anything for me to want-" I got cut off by none other then Adam himself.

"Whats that I hear? Sarah wants me?"

I looked at him. He was turned in his seat looking at me. Allie was looking at me also. So were their cheerleading, and football playing friends.

"No, I don't fuckin' want you Adam. I was saying, do I really need a reason to kick your ass."

"But you still want me, don't ya?"

"Uh, no."

"Adam stop talking to her. She's Mercer, a rocker reject, and she's adopted." Allie said.

I don't know why she said that about me being adopted. I didn't care I was adopted. But the whole rocker reject, and Mercer thing pissed me off. Especially the Mercer part.

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean, huh?"

"It means, you are not worth talking to."

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked her, with a smirk.

"Ugh, just shut-up, Sarah." I smirked at her again. "Why don't you shut-up, and go jump in the lake? You would be doing everyone a favor. It would save someone the trouble of pushing you in."

My friends laughed. Allie looked ready to hit me. But before we could continue our conversation, Mrs.Sharp, spoke.

"Now, class today is free day. I expect the ones of you who are failing to work on extra credit."

I pulled out my sketchbook. I was free to draw. When I was almost done, the loud speaker came on.

"Mrs.Sharp?"

"Yes?"

"Is Sarah Mercer in your class?"

"Yes, she is."

"Can you have her come to the office? Someone's here to pick her up."

"Okay. Sarah, gather up your stuff, and please exit quietly."

"Ah, come on Mrs.Sharp. I'm a freakin' Mercer. We never do anything quietly."

"Sarah." Mrs.Sharp said warningly.

"Yes, ma'am" I sarted to put my things in my bag.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving early." Naomi said.

"I didn't know I was."

"Maybe, Auntie Evie is picking you up because of Bobby, getting home."

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't think Ma, would, because I would miss some classes."

While I was zipping up my bag, I had a idea.

"Maybe its Bobby!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll have to get on him, about not getting you out too."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get him myself."

"Okay. See ya, guys."

I stood up. As I walk past Adam, Allie, and their friends, my hand went up, and went over their heads. If my hand came down just a little bit it would have hit them.

"See ya, double A."

I call Adam, and Allie that because of their names, and it gets on Allie's nerves. I'm not sure if it gets on Adam's nerves, or not.

"Later Mrs.Sharp."

"Bye Sarah. Oh, Sarah?"

I turned around from were I had just opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"Happy early birthday."

I smiled at her. She was the only teacher I think that knew that my birthday was in two days. 

"Thanks Mrs.Sharp."

She smiled at me.

"Later all you losers!" I said to everyone else.

As I walked out I heard someone yell, "We're not losers, you are Sarah!" I fliped the bird to who ever said that.

I ran to my locker, and stuffed everything I didn't need into it, and got everything I did need. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, and holding on to my sweater, I ran to the office. The secretary gave me a look, when I ran in to the office.

"So, who's here to pick me up?" I asked, hoping it was Bobby, or Ma, getting me out early, so I could hang out with Bobby.

"Their outside waiting for you."

"Okay. Bye."

I walked out of the office, and once I was in the hallway, I took off running. I slowed down right as I got to the door. I stepped outside. I felt someone grab me. I knew who it was. I elbowed them in their gut. Their grip losened.

"Fuck." They muttered

"Thats what you fuckin' get Bobby." I said turning around to face my oldest brother. I threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm happy to see you too, Sarah."

"Did I say I was happy to see you? All I did was give you a hug, you dummy."

"Well, normally when someone gives you a hug its because you missed them, or you love them."

"Well, you got me. I missed ya, Bobby. And I love ya." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and unwrapping my arms from his neck.

"Wish I had a camera. Ma would want a picture of this."

I turned around and looked at Jerry. Jack was next to him.

"Shut-up Jerry."

"Yeah, yeah."

I slipped on my sweater, and followed Bobby, and Jerry to Bobby's car. I looked at Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I was angry earlier."

"I'm sorry too. Forgive me?" Jack made a puppy dog face.

Laughing I said, "How in hell can I not?" I gave him a hug.

"What are y'all sorry about?" Jerry asked.

"We had a fight on our why to school. Thats what we're sorry about." Jack explained.

Me, and Jack got in the back seat, of Bobby's thunderbird.

"Bobby, you know Naomi is going to get you for not getting her out too."

"Hey is it my fault I wanted to spend sometime with just my brother, and sisters?" Bobby said, calling Jack his sister, again.

"Fuck you, Bobby." Jack said to Bobby, with a slight grin.

"Bobby, she's your sister too."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just wanted to hang out with you guys, okay?"

"Yeah. What about Angel? When he gets here, you just going to leave him at home, when hang out?"

"No. I'll make his sorry, black ass come if I have to. This will be the first fuckin' time we've all been together, in months."

"Yeah, Angel hasn't even been gone a whole year." Jerry said.

"In a few months it will be." I said. Angel had left home, about five days after he graduated, and that was in May. And it was Febuaray now.

"You been keeping track?" Bobby asked me.

"Yeah, Bobby I have been. I keep track of how long you, and Angel been gone, and how long 'till I see you guys again." I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I hated that Bobby, Jerry, and Angel had left home. So, what if Jerry lived a few blocks away? He still was gone in a way. And Jack would be leaving after he graduated. And that mean't we only had one year left together.

"Really? Wow, I'm so honered." Bobby joked.

"Shut-up, Bobby. I can still take you." I said.

"I doubt that."

"Bobby, do you want to try me? I can kick, and will kick your ass."

"Bobby, watch it, she'll kick your ass." Jerry said with a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Jerry, no one asked you anything."

"Bobby, I know Bethie is going to kick your ass before you leave again." Jack said. I was glad me, and Jack were on good terms again.

"I probably won't get a chance to kick Bobby's ass." I said with a smirk.

"Why?" Jerry asked turning his head around to look at me.

"One word, Naomi."

"Oh, shit. Bobby, shes right. Naomi is going to kick your ass." Jerry said, laughing. 

"Yeah, Naomi is going to kick your ass, Bobby." Jack said, laughing.

"Shut-up." was all Bobby said. That made, me, Jack, and Jerry laugh some more. After a little bit, we calmed down. No one said anything for awaile. We all were taking comfort in just being with each other again. It would be the same way when Angel, got here. Expect it probably will be more like old times. Bobby, spoke first after awhile of being quiet.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"Ma, and Jerry told me about that little fight you had with three guys, in their twentys. Jack too."

I looked at Jack.

"Ma, and Jerry had already told him about it. I just told him the little bit I knew." Jack said, holding up his hands to protect himself.

"So, Sarah know who they were?" Bobby asked. I knew what was going to happen. Bobby was going to go after the guys who jumped me. I was sorta looking toward that, because it would be like old times.

"I don't fuckin' know Bobby." I wish I did. Okay, well, I sorta knew who ordered the attack, just not who attacked me.

"Why do I think you are fuckin' lying to me, Sarah?" Bobby looked in his review mirror, and gave me a look.

"Bobby, I'm telling you the truth. I don't know who attacked me."

"But you fuckin know who ordered it, don't ya?" Bobby asked, getting annoyed. I almost said, "How did you know?", but then I realized that he was trying to get out as much infomation as he could. Which meant he was going to try to trick me.

"Maybe." I said teasing him. Jack gave me look that said, "you-are-crazy-to-tease-Bobby-like-that".

"Sarah, tell me if you do. Don't play no fuckin' games."

"Damn, Bobby. You've only been home for barely a hour, and you already are getting in to trouble." Jerry said.

"Yeah, its a all new record for Bobby." Jack said.

"Shut the fuck up you two, I'm talking to, Sarah." Bobby said getting more annoyed then he already was. 

"Bobby, look I don't know who attacked me, okay?"

"Sarah, if someone did ordered that attack, you need to tell me." Bobby was trying to keep his cool, I could tell.

"Fine, Bobby. One of the guys when I was beating the living shit out of, said that it was Malcom Sweet. You remember him don't you?"

A/N:Sorry to end it here, but it was kinda getting long, and all that, so I decided to end it here, and continue it the next chapter. This flashback started a few days before we find out what happened to Naomi. So it will gives us a chance to get to know Sarah, her brothers, her Ma, her friends, especially Naomi.

Please review! I'll give you all cookies. And when you review answer these questions:

What should Sarah's, school mascot be?

What should her school colors be?

What should be her middle schools name?

What do you think her position in hockey should be? If you don't know any don't worry about. Or you can aggree with me. Her position could be just to hit people, get the puck, score points, and help the team win. Since she knows how to play all positions well enough to play them all, she just goes around the ice doing, what needs doing. Thats what her coach calls it.

Also, why did Sweet have three guys attack Sarah? Remember Bobby, and Angel haven't seen their family in nine months, and Jerry has a wife, and a little girl (about six months old), and all that. So make it reasonable, and it works with the story.

Please review, and answer my questions. I'm trying to figure out those things, and thought I would get some help. So, review, and answer my questions, please. Thanks.


	3. Nicknames, and We're a Family

My Family Name Is Mercer  
By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Four Brothers. I only own Sarah Mercer, and Naomi Johnson. And those characters that are not from the movie. You know, Sarah and Naomi's friends and teachers, and a few random people.

A/N:Thanks go out to all the people who reviewed. Please keep it up!

"Malcom Sweet?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. It seemed like I pissed him off."

"What did you do?"

"Okay, does it even take that much to piss Sweets off?"

"No, but what did you fuckin' do?"

"I got his number one seller for drugs in jail."

"How in Gods name did you manage that?"

"I got in a fight with him, and some cops came by and stopped us. Then they found the drugs on him and boom. Hes in jail."

"Were you buying drugs?"

"No! We got in a fight because he called me a name, I told him to fuck offf, he pushed me, and I punched him."

"Okay, so what they let you go?"

"No, Ma had to come pick me up. She gave me a good chewing out. But I think she was happy I wasn't buying drugs."

"Well, lets go pay Sweets a little trip, shall we?"

"Bobby, you know it would be better to wait 'till Angel gets here. That way we had one more person helping us."

"Yeah, and I don't give a fuck. I want to teach Sweets a lesson for messing with ya."

"Bobby, just wait 'till tomorrow." Jerry said.

"About time you put your two cents in Jerry." I said.

"Jerry, how many times do I got to say this? We are going to do this now!" Bobby said, getting pissed off.

"Bobby, just wait please? Tomorrow we go kick his butt all you want, but today lets hang out and maybe go play some hockey." I said, trying to get him to change his mind. "And Ma will worry and wonder if we're not home soon."

"Fine. But tomorrow we go kick Sweets ass."

"Fine. Thats fine with me. Is it fine with you Jerry? Jack?"

"Yeah" Jerry said.

"Hell yes. I want to kick Sweets ass." Jack said. I looked at him. I could tell he wanted to go kick Sweets ass so bad, but he was going to wait 'till tomorrow.

"Okay, lets go play some hockey!" Bobby said. Me and Jack shared a look. Someone was going to get hurt. Bobby was going to take out some of his anger on some poor sucker. I couldn't help but feel sorry for that poor sucker.

"Sarah, do you got your hockey shit?" Bobby asked me.

"Yeah, I had to take it to school. I have hockey pratice at 3:30."

"You going to the play offs?"

"Yeah. We have a game tomorrow. You coming to the game?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No. I'm just wonderin'. Thats all."

"Now lets go play some hockey!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Here you go. You are at your hockey pratice."

I looked at Bobby. We had played hockey for two hours and 20 minutes. Bobby _had_ taken out some of his anger out on a poor sucker. And the poor guy probably wouldn't be playing any hockey for a few weeks. 

"Thank-you." I said, as I got out of the car. I saw Bobby get out too out of the corner of my eye.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"We're going to watch your pratice." he said, like it was no big deal.

But to me it was. I played on a co-ed team and I wouldn't be surprised if Bobby got pissed at some guy for checking me harder then Bobby liked.

"Why?' I asked, like a annoying little kid.

"Can't a older brother go watch his little sister's hockey pratice?"

"Yes. But if their name is Bobby Mercer and they are anything like you, then no."

I could tell Jerry, and Jack were trying not to laugh.

"Well, fuck that. We're going to go watch your pratice."

I couldn't help but think that Jerry and Jack had come by before and watched my hockey team pratice. I pushed all thoughts about that issue away. It was time to play some fuckin' hockey!

I got on the ice, after putting on my skates and gear. I could see my coach talking with Bobby. I knew they were talking about hockey, and me. My coach had been Bobby's coach before so, he knew how to handle us Mercers when it came to hockey.

"Mercer!"

I turned my head and looked at Greg. Greg was our teams goalie. 

"What, Greg?"

"Who's that talking to coach?"

"And I would know, how?"

"He came in with you!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Do you know him, or not?"

"Yeah, I know him!"

"Who is he?"

"You don't remember, my brother, Bobby?"

"Oh, shit! Thats Bobby?"

"Yeah!"

"Damn. I forgot what he looked like!"

"Its only been nine months!"

"Still. So, you guys going to go cause some more trouble?"

"Damn straight. We're Mercers. We live for causing trouble." 

Laughing, Greg blocked a shot. I skated over to Alex.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hey, Sarah."

"Wheres Namimi?" I asked, using Naomi's nickname.

"She had a dentist appointment, remember?"

"No. I musta forgot with Bobby, being back."

"He is?"

"Yeah, hes talking to coach." I said, as Alex looked over at the coach and Bobby.

"I hope he doesn't come on the ice, if he thinks you got hit to hard."

"Yeah, well I hope he doesn't. I, mean me, him, Jerry, and Jack went and played hockey at the rink down the street from our house."

"With some of his, and Jerry's old friends?"

"Yeah, and Angel's and Jack's."

"Then if he can handle that, he can handle this."

"Its Bobby. Not Jack, or Jerry. Or hell, even Angel."

"True."

Alex took off in one in direction, and I went off in another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Damn. You've gotten better Sarah."

I looked at Bobby. "Was there any doubt?"

"Oh, shit. Bobby, you got her acting like you already. And Jack and I have been working so hard to get her to not act like you." Jerry kidded.

"Why? I'm a good role model."

Me and Jack started to laugh our asses off in the backseat. Jerry just shook his head. Bobby looked at all three of us as though we had three heads.

"Whats so fuckin' funny?"

"The fact you think you are a good role model, when you aren't!" I said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." was all Bobby said.

Me and Jack laughed all the way back to the house.

"What are you laughing about?" Ma asked, Jack and me.

"Bobby." was all we said.

"Bobby what did you do?" Ma asked Bobby. Bobby told Ma the story. 

Chuckling Ma said, "Oh, Bobby."

"What?" Bobby asked, as Ma walked into the kitchen to cook supper.

"You know what, Bobby." Jerry said.

"Fuck all of you." Bobby said.

"Bobby! Watch your launage!" Ma yelled, from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" Bobby yelled back.

"Sarah, Jack, do your homework!" Ma yelled to me and Jack.

"Okay, Ma!" we yelled back.

Me and Jack didn't want to do our homework, but it was 4:50. So, we went ahead and did the stupid ass homework.

"Jerry, can you help me with this math problem?" I asked Jerry. Jerry was the only one of us who was any good at math.

"Sure." he answered. Jerry looked over the problem, and helped me answer it.

"Thanks."

"No, problem Liz."

Me and Jack finished our homework, about five minutes before supper.

"Jack, Sarah, go wash up." Ma yelled to us.

"Okay." we yelled back. Me and Jack went upstairs.

"Hurry up Sar-bear." Jack said to me as I washed my hands. He had to use the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at my nickname Jack had given me. It was his special nickname for me. The memory of it, made me smile even more.

_**Flashback  
**  
"Okay, Sarah. What am I?" Me and Jack were home with only Ma. Bobby, Jerry, and Angel were all out. I was only seven. My birthday had been two months earlier. Me and Jack were playing the pretend to be a animal game._

"Um, a dog?"

"You got it. Your turn."

I thought about it and decided to be a bear.

"What am I, Jackie?" I asked, as I tried not to giggle or anything.

"A duck?" Jack asked playfully. I knew Jack knew that I wasn't a duck. He was just playing.

"No, silly. Guess again."

"Okay. Hmmmhmmm. Bobby?"

"No, silly!"

"Wait, is it a...bear?"

"Yes! You got it Jack!" I jumped into Jack's arms. I curled up on his lap. I felt his arms warp around me in a protective embrace.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you to Sar-bear."

I turned my head and looked at him. "Sar-bear?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are my Sar-bear. You are protective over your loved ones, so you are my Sar-bear."

I couldn't help, but grin. I was Bobby's kitten, Angel's baby girl, and now Jack's Sar-bear.

"I love my new nickname Jack!" I said, happily.

"I'm gald you do, Sar-bear." We satayed like that for a minute, before Jack started to tickle me. 

"Hahahahahahaha. Stop hahahahahaha it Jack!" I said.

"No, never!" he said, playfully.

"Aw, look at our baby sisters."

Me and Jack turned and looked at Bobby who had just come in with Jerry, and Angel.

"Shut-up Bobby." Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah." was all he said before going into the dining room to eat. Angel followed him. Jerry going more slow. He knew we couldn't eat 'till everyone was at the table.

"C'mon Sar-bear." Jack said, standing up.

"Sar-bear?" Jerry asked, looking at us.

"Yeah, its Jack's special nickname for me. So, you can't use it!" I said seriously.

Grinning Jerry, "Okay. Lets go eat."

Jack was grinning from ear to ear. He picked me up and carried me into the dinning room.

"Hurry up, you fairy!" Bobby said/yelled to Jack.

Not saying anything, Jack sat me down in my seat across from him.

"Whats wrong with you, Jackie?" Bobby asked. Ma, and Jerry smiled knowingly. Bobby and Angel were the only two who didn't know why Jack was grinning like crazy.

"Nothings wrong with me Bobby. I am perfectly happy." Jack said.

Bobby left it at that. He said grace and we all ate.

**End Flashback**

"What you smiling about?" I looked at Jack.

"Just remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Don't you have to use the bathroom?" I asked, not feeling like explaining rigth then.

"Shit." Jack pushed me in the hall and closed the door.

With a laugh I started to walk away, but I heard Jack yell something to me.

"I expect you to tell what that was about Sarah!"

"I'll tell you when pigs fly!" I yelled back.

Jack's next comment got me laughing. "I'll find a way to make Bobby fly, Sarah!"

Laughing I fell on the couch next to Bobby.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing Bobby. I'm just laughing at something Jack said."

"What did the little fairy say?"

I saw Jack in the corner of my eye coming down.

"Jack may be a fairy Bobby, but he certainly isn't little." I said with laugh.

"I am not a fairy!" Jack said/yelled.

"Sure your not Jackie." Bobby said, going into the kitchen.

"Why did you say that?" Jack asked me.

"I was just playing Jack. I know you aren't a fairy. If you were you would make alot of girls my age unhappy."

"Well, I won't want now would I?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Ugh! Thats nasty Jack!" I said, walking fast into the dinning room.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"Jack is being his normal stpuid ass self like always."

"Watch your mouth." Bobby said, as Ma said/yelled from the kitchen, "Sarah, watch your launage!" 

"Sorry, Ma." I said back.

"What did Jack say?" Bobby asked.

"Let Jack tell you." I said as Jack walked into the dinning room.

Jack told the story as I went to the phone. I dialed Naomi.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Naomi there?" I asked.

"Yeah, one sec." I heard them yell for Naomi.

"Yeah?" I heard Naomi ask.

"Is that all I get? A yeah? What happened to the good old What's up?" I asked.

"I don't think any says that anymore, unless they are high." she retorted.

"Then I must be high all the time." I joked.

"Don't talk like that, if Bobby, Jerry, or Jack is around."

"Yeah, I know. So, you want to come over?"

"Can't. I have to babysit."

"Dammit. I was hoping we both could piss Bobby off."

"I wish I could help, but I know you can do it." I could praticall hear her smirking.

"Will you be able to come over tomorrow?"

"I don't know, who will be there?"

I knew she was kiddding. She wanted to come over so badly.

"Well, Jack of course."

"Yes, Jack the gaint bean pole."

With a laugh I said, "Then theres Jerry."

"Mister responsible."

"Then Bobby."

"Ah, yes. The Michigan Mauler."

"Then Angel is going to get here some time in the afternoon."

"Oh, yes of course. The jarhead."

"So, are you coming, or do I have to have Bobby drag you here?"

"Ah! Anything but that!" Naomi said playfuly.

"So, you coming."

"No, duh."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Later."

"Later."

I hung up the phone and went and sat down.

"Who is going to say the prayer?" Ma asked us.

"I will Ma." Bobby said. We stood and said the prayer.

Everything seemed to be the same as it used to be. Expect Angel wasn't around. I couldn't wait. By that time tomorrow, all my brothers would be home. I would have all four of my protecters home. And I knew some serious shit was going to happen. Because whoever jumped me was going down. And so was Malcome Sweet. Because, you don't mess with one Mercer, unless you wanted to mess with them all. And you especially didn't mess with the babys of the family. I was the baby girl of the family and Jack was the baby boy. We were the two who you didn't mess with, unless you wanted to have some serious shit to happen to you. Thats how it was.

I looked at Jack. I could tell he was angry. His face showed it a little and his eyes had a pissed off look. I knew he couldn't wait to get the guys who had jumped me. I knew if anybody could them, my brothers could. I touched Jack's leg with my foot. He looked at me. I smiled at him to let him know everything was going to be okay. He smiled back. We went back to eating. None of us telling Ma about our plans to go after the guys who had jumped me and Malcome Sweet. Because thats who we were. We protected each other. We were a family. We were the Mercers.

A/N:So, how did you like it?

Next chapter: Angel comes home! Yay! They go after the guys who jumped Sarah, and Malcome Sweet! He is going down! And we are one step closer to finding out what happed to Naomi. Plus more sibling talk! Which means, more name calling, joking, and of course some laughs! And some hockey! The sibs play a game and Sarah's school game!

So, the faster you review, the faster I can write! If you got any ideas, please tell me! It can help make sure I don't get writers block! And I don't want that to happen, do you? No, you don't. So, review and give me some ideas!

_****_


	4. Imporant Authors Note:PLEASE READ!

Authors Note:  
I just wanted to let everybody know, that Rogue21493 didn't write the first two chapters! I accidently put that, because I was talking to her when she did her username! So, I Sarah Mercer wrote the first two chapters not, her!

I would like to ask that anybody who has any ideas for this story, please tell me! I know what I want to write about next, but putting it into words is kinda hard. That and the fact that, I have a little bit of writers block. So, please any (and I mean ANY!) ideas please tell me. They can be for any part of the story! If I like them and they fit for what I want to happen, you can bet I will use them!

So, I just thought I would let you know and I ask for any ideas. Also my other story, Four Brothers And A Sister is doing fine. I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon. But its kinda hard, when you have to go back and forth between the t.v where the movie is playing and the computer. Plus I have to share my computer, so that helps there. I am going to have some more chapters up when I can, so please don't get angry!

Okay, I'm going to be greedy here. If you would, would you please tell anybody who likes Four Brothers fics to come read mine? I want some more reviews!

Okay, thats all I got to say. Just remember:If you have any ideas for me, please tell me! For either one of my stories! Well, thats all. Later!


	5. The Missing Piece Of The Mercer Family

My Family Name Is Mercer

By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Four Brothers or any of the characters from the moive, 'kay? I wish I did, but I don't. I do how ever own, Sarah Mercer, Naomi Johnson and their friends, their teachers and the random people you don't know.

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up! I hope you guys like this chapter! And I am so sorry for the wait, but I had a bit of writers block, so forgive me please! And now heres the story.

I felt someone sit right on my feet. I then felt someone sit on my upper leg. I reached up and wiped at my eyes, brushing away all the sleep from them. I then looked at the people sitting on me. I was met with the smiling and smirking faces of my dear brothers Bobby and Jack.

Bobby was smirking at me and Jack was smiling at me. I saw Jerry standing in my door way.

"Jerry, why did you let them sit on me?" my voice hoarse as I asked Jerry.

"Just be thankfull I didn't let one of them sit on your head, like Bobby was gonna."

"Oh, thank-you Jerry!" I said playfully.

"C'mon Bethie, its 11:30. Time for you to get up." Bobby said.

A evil plan came to my mind.

"Okay." I said. Then I suddenly turned over real fast. Making Bobby and Jack fall to the floor in a heap. Jerry laughed at them, while I smirked at them. Both of them were giving me evil glares.

"What?" I asked inoccently. "You told me to get up." I threw the covers off of me and I sat up. I ran for the door as Bobby and Jack started to sit up. I ran for the bathroom as Jerry kept on laughing and Bobby and Jack made a atempt to get me. I closed the door before they could get me.

After cleaning my face, I went back to my room and threw on a pair of jeans, and a tee for Lynard Skinard. I made sure I had my chain wallet on and then I slipped my shoes on. I rushed downstairs and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ma greeted me.

"Hey, Ma. When's Angel getting here?"

"Yeah, when is Angel's sorry black ass getting here?" Bobby asked, walking into the kitchen. I smirked as he went into the refrigerator and came out with a beer.

"Bobby! A beer this early?" Ma scolded Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "I'm thristy Ma." Bobby then walked back into the living room, where Jack and Jerry were. I laughed.

"So, Ma when is Angel getting here?" I asked again.

"Around four sweetheart. Call your brothers. Its time for breakfast."

"Okay." I said. I went to the door of the living room and got my brothers. We ate breakfast and went back into the living room.

All of us were bored waiting for Angel. Bobby got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to get another beer. Me and Jack were sitting facing each other playing, "Rock, Paper, Siscors" and Jerry was sitting in the seat by the fire place. The door opened and Naomi came in. She grinned at us and started to say hey, when Bobby walked out of the kitchen. Naomi tackled him. Luckliy Bobby hadn't opened his beer yet.

"What the fuck?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, Bobby!" Naomi said grinning at Bobby.

"Oh, hey, Naomi." Bobby said hugging Naomi, before pushing her off of him and standing up. He then helped her up.

"So, is Angel here?" Naomi asked me, sitting in the chair by the record player.

I shook my head. "No he ain't here, yet."

Naomi caught up with Bobby. I had a idea to make us unbored.

"Hey, who wants to go play hockey?" I asked. Bobby grinned.

"Hell yes. Lets go!" Bobby said. We all got up and ran and grabbed out stuff. We stopped by Naomi's and let her grab her stuff. We then headed to the ice rink.

There were a few guys playing. Bobby got on the ice first, followed by Jerry, Jack, me and then Naomi.

During the game I think we all worked out some of our boredem.

Bobby was hitting guys left and right and making alot of points.

Jerry was hitting guys and making sure they stayed out of Bobby's way when he went to score.

Jack was hitting guys and scoring too.

Naomi was hitting guys and passing the puck to my bro's and I alot.

I was hitting guys and stealing the puck and making points too.

After about a hour of hockey, I happened to look over at the picnic tables and saw the missing piece of the Mercer family. I raced toward the edge of the rink and went through the door thing and ran to that person.

I jumped into his arms. "ANGEL!" I yelled with a huge grin when I jumped. Angel grabbed me and spun me around with a laugh.

"Hey, baby girl." Angel said.

When Angel put me down, Bobby, Jerry, Jack and Naomi were heading to me and Angel.

Bobby and Angel shared a manly hug. Jerry and Angel shared a manly hug too and so did Jack and Angel. Angel hugged Naomi too.

"About time your sorry black ass got here." Bobby said teasing Angel.

"Whatever, man." Angel said.

"Come on. Lets go home and get some hot choclate." Jerry said. We all agreed and went back home.

Later after Naomi had left I was sitting on the couch with Angel and Bobby. I was sitting in Angel's lap with my feet resting in Bobby's lap. I layed my head on Angel's shoulder and fell asleep.

A/N: Oh, God. This chapter sucked. I'm sorry about the wait but I had a bit of writers block and I got busy with my other stories too. Please review! I will try and get the next chapter written and up soon!

I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS IMPORANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you guys think I should skip Sarah's birthday and go on to the next day which would be monday? Because something very bad happens on monday but I want to know what y'all think. And it might help me write faster if it starts getting good.

PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION AND REVIEW!!!!!! THANK-YOU!


	6. The Begining Of The End Of One

My Family Name Is Mercer

By:Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I ain't rich! I don't own them! I only own, Sarah, Naomi, their teachers, friends and those random people.

A/N: I want to thank the three people who let me know what they thought about my question in the last chapter.

**Abby Mercer: **Well, isn't this weird. We got the same last name and we don't even know each other. LOL Thanks for letting me know what you think!

**  
Special2: **Thanks for letting me know what you think!

**kunoichiXwitch: **Thanks for letting me know what you think!

And now my story!

"I can't wait for hockey pratice later, man. I get to try out my new skates, Bobby gave me." I said to Naomi.

We were walking to school, together and Jack had gotten a ride from Bobby.

I loved having all four of my brothers home. It was great!

"Sweet." Naomi said.

"Oh, and I got band pratice too. Hockey, then band. Whew, I'm a busy bee." I said.

"Busy busy, Sarah!" Naomi said. "That's what you are! Busy busy, Sarah!"

I laughed. "Yea, I am a busy girl. But, you already knew that."

Naomi nodded. "Yep, I sure did."

I shook my head. "We are crazy."

Naomi gave me a look. "It took you this long to figure that out?" she asked.

"Noooo, I was just saying." I said.

We arrived at school and went in. We headed to our lockers that were in a small hallway, where there were no classrooms. Just brom closets and that shit. Our lockers happened to be right next to each other.

I opened mine and was met with pictures, of my mom, and brothers. My locker had pictures of them and pictures of bands, singers and hockey players I liked. And there was a picture or two of Naomi in there too.

Naomi's looked alot like mine. She had pictures of her family, some of my mom, brothers, bands, singers and hockey players she liked. She also had a picture or two of me in there.

We grabbed our books we would need, 'till we could go back to our lockers later in the day and put the ones we didn't need in there.

We shut our lockers and turned to head to our home room. Our lockers were near the end of the hall way.

As we turned to head to our home room, that's when the gunshot rang out.

A/N:Sorry for how short this is, but I wanted to end with "That's when the gunshot rang out", so here y'all go. Let me know, what you think!

And don't worry about the Malcome Sweet thing, that will come back up soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Call

My Family Name Is Mercer

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish, I owned them, but I don't. I only own, Sarah, Naomi and all those random people.

I acted on pure instict and grabbed Naomi and pushed her down and got on top of her. I was going to put myself in danger, to make sure she would be alright.

"I want everybody sitting down against the lockers!" I heard from behind me.

Me and Naomi sat against our lockers. I looked at the two people at the end of the hall. I knew the two of them.

One was James Johnson, who was a messed up guy. He was into heavy drugs and all that. And the other one was his best friend, Kyle Dempson, who was just as messed up.

I heard a few of the people who were against the lockers, were crying. I didn't know what was going to happen.

If we all were going to live or if we all were going to die. Or maybe a few of us would die and the rest would live.

(Not Sarah's pov. And this starts at the Mercer house)

Evelyn was fixing to leave to go to work, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh, God. Yes, yes I'll be there soon." She hung up quickly. "Bobby?" she called for her eldest.

"Yeah, Ma?" Bobby answered walking into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Bobby, I don't know. Theres someone at Sarah's school with a...a gun." Evelyn said.

"What?!" Bobby asked, not sure if he had heard his mom right.

"We have to get there, Bobby. Call Jerry, and get, Angel and Jack." Evelyn said. Jack had overslept and Evelyn had been going to take him to school on her way to work, but now, they all were going to Sarah's school.

The car ride to the school was slient. All of them afraid, for Sarah.

It was a mad place at the school. Parents running around, worring about their kids, police officers, trying to figure out how many gunman were in there, news people, reporting what was going on and kids who had managed to get out, crying over their friends who had gotten stuck in there.

Evelyn, quickly spoke with one of the officers. They went to find out if Sarah had made it out. The officer came back and told her the news. Sarah was still in the building.

Evelyn gasped, and covered her mouth. Bobby lead her over to one of the tables that had been sat up for parents and kids to sit down in and had her sit down. The brothers sat down around her. Quietly, all five of them prayed that Sarah would be alright.

Evelyn saw, Rose, Naomi's mother. She got up and went over to her. They found out together, that Naomi was also in the building. Both women cried, as they sat down. They were scared for their childeren.

Bobby wanted to go in there and find his sister and Naomi and get them out but he knew he couldn't. The exact thing was going through his brother's heads.

(Okay now back to Sarah)

I couldn't believe this was happening. Me and Naomi had been stuck in this hallway with two guys with guns for a hour already.

The only good thing was that it seemed the two guys were arguing and were getting mad at each other. I already had a plan in my head to disarm at least one of them.

While they were distracted with arguing, I would tackle whoever was closest and get his gun and make the other one put his gun down. I knew it was risky, but I had to do something.

I saw me chance, while they arguing and had their backs slightly turned. I stood slowly, and then I ran and tackled James. We fought over the gun for a good five minutes, before the sound of a gunshot thunder through out the hall. I pulled back from him and saw, something that scared me.

(Outside)

Everything seem to go quiet, after the gunshot was heard.

They all feared that that meant, that one of the childeren trapped inside was dead or at least shot.

Evelyn gripped the cross on her necklace tightly.

Rose was clenching a hankerchief tightly.

Bobby was clenching his fist tightly.

Jerry was holding onto the table tightly.

Angel was holding onto his chair tightly.

Jack was fiddling with his chain and had a lost look in his eyes.

(Inside)

I didn't want to believe it. I got off, James and went to Naomi.

"Naomi...? Are you okay...?" I asked, staring at her wound. She had been shot in the chest.

A/N: CLIFFY! LOL I bet y'all hate me now, huh? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

REVIEW NOW!


	8. End This

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but i don't. I only own, Sarah, Naomi and those random people!

I placed my hands on Naomi's wound trying to stop the blood.

But it still was bleeding like crazy. Naomi coughed and blood came out of her mouth.

"Naomi, please, just stay alive 'till we can get you some help, please." I said, trying not to cry.

"I didn't, I swear I didn't mean to." I heard James say.

I barely understood him at the moment. I was to freaked and scared for Naomi.

Naomi gave me a soft, sweet smile and then she gasped.

"Naomi? Naomi?!" I said. I checked her pulse. She had none. "No, no, no, no! NO!"

"Oh, God is she dead?" James asked.

I turned and looked at him. I nodded my head, slowly, not wanting to believe my best friend was gone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I swear!" James said.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" Kyle said.

"No, man! I told you, I didn't want to do this! But you fucking made me!" James said.

I stood up, slowly, while they argued.

"James, give me your gun." I said.

James looked at me. "What?"

"Give me your gun, and we can end this right now. We can just stop this right now." I said.

A/N: I know, I know. I'm evil! LOL Tell me what you think Sarah means by that!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Bad Dreams

My Family Name Is Mercer

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish

A/N: MUAHAHAHA! ducks tomatoes and other shit HEY! I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! tomatoes and other objects disappeare Good, now enjoy!

"What?" James asked.

"Give me the gun before anyone else gets hurt!" I all but yelled.

James looked from me to Kyle. "I'm sorry...Kyle." he handed me the gun.

"YOU DUMB ASS!" Kyle yelled. He raised his gun to shoot James but I shot him.

I stood there shocked for a moment, staring at his body. I had just shot someone. I dropped the gun. I turned and dropped by Naomi's body. I hugged her close to me.

I heard people yelling and running but I didn't care. I just sat there holding onto Naomi for what seemed like for only a second but was really for over thirty minutes. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders. I shook them off.

"You have to let go of her, miss." I heard. I shook my head.

I heard the man sigh. I heard a bunch of talk but I didn't really understand it. I was having flashbacks about Naomi and didn't really care about anything else.

I felt someone else put their hands on my shoulders.

"Sarah, you have to let go of Naomi." I heard. I knew that voice. I think I did.

"Bo--bobby?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, its me kiddo."

"She--she's de-dead." I mumbled, holding onto Naomi tightly.

"I know, kitten. You got to let go of her."

I shook my head. I felt Bobby pull my arms away from Naomi. "No...please! No!" I mumbled as I felt Bobby hug me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and held on, afraid I would lose him too. I didn't realize we were outside, till I heard a paramdic yelling that I was wounded.

I hugged Bobby tighter and said, "Its her blood not mine."

I heard him repeat it to someone and then I heard Mom talking to me.

"Sarah, baby?" she asked.

I didn't answer, I felt sick. All I wanted was for Naomi to be alive and okay. "Home." I mumbled. I wanted to get out of there.

I don't really remember what happened next, or later on. But I soon realized I was in my bed, in clean clothes, and curled up. I sat up, slowly, like a sloth. I rubbed my face.

Why Naomi? She never did a damn thing! It was my stupid dumb fault! If I hadn't attacked James, she would be okay! And I had shot Kyle! Was he even alive?! I got out of my bed and slowly went downstairs. I saw my brothers in the living room. Mom was probably in her room or the kitchen.

"Hey, kitten. How you feeling?" I heard Bobby asked, but I didn't answer. I just sat on the couch, staring at the floor. I heard someone say something, but I didn't understand it.

I stood up and went back to my room. I closed the door and looked around my room. There were so many pictures of me and Naomi on my walls. I couldn't stand it! Moving faster then I just had been I moving, I started to take them all down. Once I had them all down, I pulled out a box were I kept important papers and pictures and shit. I put them at the very bottom and closed it up and shoved it under my bed.

I crawled slowly into my bed. I curled up into a little ball. And I stayed like that till I fell asleep two hours later.

I woke up, sweating just a hour after I had fallen asleep. I woke up to a gunshot.

I had seen myself holding a gun. And I had shot someone. It wasn't James or Kyle. It had been Naomi I had shot. And then I had shot myself.

I didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

A/N: SORRY! LOL Sorry about the wait:D But I hope it was worth it! Please review!


End file.
